


Утренний свет

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Lesbian Character of Color, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды утром Диана дожидается Кристи и устраивает той сюрприз.</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/216379">Morning Light</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk">SecondSilk</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Утренний свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216379) by [SecondSilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk). 



> Перевод выполнен в рамках Фандомной Битвы-2012 на Дайри.ру для команды White Collar

Кристи должна вернуться в шесть двадцать, поэтому в двенадцать минут седьмого Диана уже готова. Она приняла душ, оделась, почистила пистолет, переоделась ещё раз, дважды проверила, разряжен ли пистолет, и расправила простыни на кровати. Усевшись на диван, она закидывает лодыжку одной ноги на колено другой и пальцами левой руки поглаживает швы на туфле. Каблуки кажутся немного нелепыми, но благодаря им она окажется выше Кристи. Психологическое преимущество ей явно не повредит.

К без десяти семь, когда Кристи добирается домой, нервозность Дианы стихает до беспокойной скуки.

— И сколько, по-твоему, сейчас времени? — она умудряется произнести эти слова абсолютно ровным голосом.

Кристи улыбается: её смешит, когда они начинают разыгрывать подобные ссоры. Она открывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить — и Диана может точно назвать момент, когда та замечает пистолет. Диана не держит его в руках, просто накрывает ладонью набедренную кобуру, но достать пистолет из сейфа она может лишь по одной причине. На секунду Кристи абсолютно замирает, а потом тяжело выдыхает воздух из лёгких. Диана медленно улыбается и позволяет себе немного расслабиться: похоже, всё получится.

— Ты мне не командир, — откликается Кристи.

Она пытается вложить в свои слова вызов, но звучат они совершенно по-детски. Диана не придаёт этому значения. Кристи не сводит глаз с пистолета.

— Может быть, зря, — говорит Диана и берёт пистолет.

С предохранителя она его не снимает, но направляет на Кристи. Руки почти дрожат, одновременно вопреки - и благодаря - всем тем тренировкам, которые научили её убивать из такого оружия. Эффект, который её действия оказывают на Кристи, стоит того: зрачки расширяются, дыхание срывается, и она обмякает, словно подвешенная за плечи, как будто полностью отдавая контроль.

Диана встаёт.

С пистолетом в руках восприятие обстановки обостряется: в окно кухни с улицы светит фонарь, шумит бойлер, сброшенное пальто темнеет бесформенной тенью. Она чувствует, как подбирается Кристи, чувствует напряжение и предвкушение в собственных мышцах.

— Раздевайся, — приказывает она.

Кристи подчиняется. На ней всего лишь повседневная одежда, в которой она уходит на работу из дома, поэтому она не устраивает большого спектакля. В том, как она сбрасывает с плеч худи или спускает джинсы с бёдер, нет ничего соблазнительного или игривого, но действует она решительно. Диана не может отвести глаз от того, как постепенно обнажается кожа Кристи в неярком утреннем свете. Кристи по-прежнему смотрит на пистолет, но не сопротивляется и не боится.

Обдумываю свою затею, Диана планировала отдавать точные приказы и смотреть, как Кристи перед ней мастурбирует. Она думала о том, как замечательно будет сделать что-то, чего хочет Кристи, и увидеть свою девушку счастливой и возбуждённой, как хорошо будет изгнать демонов, которые следуют за Дианой домой с работы. Диана воображала, что будет наслаждаться происходящим со стороны.

Теперь она стоит посреди гостиной на убийственных каблуках, направив на свою девушку пистолет, и Кристи ничуть не испугана тем, что должно последовать. Диана не делала в своей жизни почти ничего, что было бы сексуальнее. Она чуть меняет позу, чтобы лучше держать равновесие, и заставляет себя дышать ровно. Мысль отшвырнуть пистолет и броситься к Кристи, кажется соблазнительной, но она знает, что Кристи желает большего.

— Сюда, — говорит она, указывая в пол пистолетом. — На колени.

Диана продумывала заране, что именно скажет. Теперь ей кажется, ей повезло, что она вообще может сейчас говорить.

Кристи соскальзывает на колени у ног Дианы и смотрит на неё снизу вверх в ожидании. Она расслаблена и покорна, но по-прежнему пристально следит за пистолетом. Диана поднимает его и прижимает ствол к впадинке на её шее. Кристи отвечает глубоким вдохом. Когда Диана проводит стволом вдоль её ключицы, Кристи всхлипывает. Она закрывает глаза, тяжело сглатывает и — Диана видит — сжимает бёдра.

Диана заводит руку с пистолетом за плечо Кристи, запрокидывая ей голову, и тянет вперёд. Кристи вскрикивает.

— Ты знаешь, что я люблю, — говорит Диана.

Торопливыми пальцами Кристи расстёгивает пуговицы на её брюках. Она стаскивает с Дианы трусики и стискивает её бёдра, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы добраться до неё языком. Теперь черёд Дианы дрожать. Она уверена, что не устояла бы на своих каблуках, если бы Кристи её не держала.

Диана снимает палец со спускового крючка и перехватывает пистолет поудобнее, чтобы можно было провести острым краем ствола вниз, Кристи по шее.

Кристи выгибается навстречу прикосновению. Она придвигается ближе к Диане и снова прижимается ртом к её промежности. Кристи ласкает клитор Дианы языком так сильно, что Диана дрожит. Потом Кристи проводит рукой вверх по её бедру, нажимает большим пальцем точно в правильном месте, и Диана кончает, теряя весь свой тщательно сбережённый контроль.

Диана стонет и содрогается в волнах удовольствия. На миг она опирается на плечо Кристи для равновесия, а потом тянет её вверх, заставляя встать. Кристи держит Диану крепко, и Диана чувствует тепло её обнажённой кожи даже через одежду.

Диана прижимает дуло пистолета к позвоночнику Кристи, и Кристи изгибается, прижимаясь к ней. Диана осторожно перехватывает пистолет за ствол и проводит им по плечам Кристи и между её грудей. Кристи обвивает её руками за шею. Диана протискивает пистолет между их тел, чтобы прижать тёплую рукоять к клитору Кристи.

Кристи надломлено стонет, и Диана усмехается. Ей приходится напрячь руку, в которой зажат пистолет, чтобы Кристи могла тереться о рукоять, но звуки восторга, которые издаёт Кристи, служат ей достойной наградой. Кристи вскрикивает, кончая, и падает на Диану.

— Чёрт, — это слово больше похоже на вздох. — Диана, господи. Чёрт.

Диана целует её, медленно, глубоко, пока Кристи не начинает постанывать ей в рот и тереться о её бедро.

— Давай, идём в постель.

Кристи чуть-чуть отстраняется, чтобы спросить:

— Разве тебе не надо на работу?

— Сегодня нет.

Сегодня у неё выходной и куча планов, которые она объясняет Кристи по пути в спальню. Кристи не выпускает Диану, даже когда та сбрасывает одежду и убирает пистолет обратно в сейф.

Они забираются в кровать вместе, и Кристи сворачивается клубочком, пристроив голову Диане на плечо. Диана поглаживает её по бедру; в руке она по-прежнему ощущает вес призрачного пистолета. Засыпая, она размышляет о том, что скажет в следующий раз.


End file.
